What has happened to you?
by Awakened Angels
Summary: After five years Kari is finally back in Japan! She moved to Australian and is coming back for a holiday. But when she comes back Tk has changed. What happened while she was away? TaKari.
1. Chapter 1  Back to Japan

Dear Readers,

This is Angel of Peace. This is my first story and the Awakened Angel's second. I am open to any ideas, comments or constructive criticism. So sit back and start reading. I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Digimon and I'm not making any prophet out of this. This is just for a bit of fun and practice writing :P.

Ch1: Back To Japan

**Kari POV**

18 year old Kari walked briskly down the street. Finally she was back! Kari had moved to Australia when she was 13 and had lost all contact with her old friends. T.K had tried to call but when she first got there her phone line had been cut for a couple of months, and by then he had given up. Kari herself didn't know T.K's number because he was always moving house and back then he didn't have a mobile. But finally she was back in Japan! Kari was staying here for a year before returning to Australia for university.

She was so excited about seeing the familiar city again she spent all her brainpower stopping herself from running all the way around and tiring herself out. She was concentrating so much that she didn't notice when a familiar voice shouted out to her.

Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She spun around, snapped out of her mode, and looked at the face looking back at her. Facing her was a teenager, probably about her age. At first Kari thought it was a girl due to the long hair but on closer inspection she realised it was in fact a guy. He had shoulder-length dark blue hair and slightly tanned skin. He had deep-set sky-blue eyes and stared at her in an intelligent way. As if he were analysing her like a computer.

"Hey Kari! Didn't you notice me calling your name?" The boy said. Kari blushed. Now that she knew it was a guy, he did look quite cute. She frowned.

"How do you know my name?" She asked. The boy smiled, suppressing a laugh. Kari felt her cheek grow warmer. She expected that by now her cheeks were the colour of tomatoes. In fact, she was right. It really did look like she had to ripe tomatoes on either side of her petite mouth.

"Don't you recognise me?" Kari squinted at the young boy. After a while of inspecting him something finally clicked.

"Ken?" She gasped. And of course she was right. But the Ken that she saw looked completely different to the shy, skinny boy she remembered. This Ken had arms set with muscles and looked lean and fit. His skin was not the pale cream colour she was used to. It was slightly dark, giving him a look that was much envied over in Australia. His hair, although still long, was cut with a front fringe. Even his style of clothes was different. No longer was it the plain white jacket and pants. He was wearing a t-shirt and shorts with sneakers. He must have been going jogging because his shirt stuck to his chest with sweat, showing her how well toned his muscles were. He was panting as well, she noticed, and his talking came out in short gasps.

The new 'Ken' nodded.

"C'mon! Yolei will want to see you!" Ken said grabbing her arm and started pulling her towards Yolei's house.

**Yolei's POV**

Yolei was sitting on her couch in her new apartment watching TV. To tell the truth, Yolei was quite bored on this weekend. She had nothing to do! But she wouldn't let anyone know that even if it risked her life. So when she heard the doorbell ring she jumped up out of her seat to answer the door. Maybe Ken was visiting her today.

The 19 year old teenager opened the door and started the high-pitched screaming that girls do when they're excited. In front of her was a girl who she hadn't seen for years!

"Kari!" Yolei squealed. Standing beside Kari was Ken. Yolei felt something inside her react at the sight of the young man. She pushed this feeling aside and started inspecting Kari. After all, she hadn't seen her for four years. Kari was bending over her knees panting. She was obviously tired.

_Ken probably pulled all the way here. _Yolei thought. She smiled. She knew how fast Ken ran when he was pulling someone along with him. Her hair was covering her face so Yolei couldn't see her properly but even from this position she knew that Kari had grown her hair longer. Noticing that the door had opened Kari stood up. Her whole head was bright head. Yolei suppressed a laugh. Kari giggled nervously and started fixing up her hair. Yolei was sure that if her face wasn't red then she'd be blushing. Kari was wearing a pink tank top suited well for the Aussie summers and denim shorts reaching half-way down her thighs. Her eyes were chocolate brown, matching her long hair that, now it was fixed, had a side part with the bigger bit pinned off her face with her signature clip. Her hair was out and ran half-way down her back and lying flat against her top. Now that Kari had fixed herself up Yolei ran over to her and gave her a big hug. She almost instantly let go of that hug when she felt Kari's sweaty and hot skin.

"C'mon in and I'll get you some cold water." Yolei said with sympathy. She had been in Kari's place many times and knew what it was like.

In five minutes time all three of them were sitting on the couch casually talking. In front of them on the coffee table there was a big jug of cold water and three glasses. The jug was already half empty. Now that Kari's face had faded from the bright red it was before Yolei noticed that she had quite a tan from living in Australia. Yolei had heard that tans were really popular in Australia, unlike here in Japan.

**Ken's POV**

Ken watched the two girls talk away. It was as if they had never been apart. He didn't bother being a part of their conversation He knew that he would be able to get a word in edgeways or understand what they were talking about anyway. Instead he inspected the two young teenagers. Yolei hadn't changed much from when she was a 14 year old. Her hair was the same but she had switched her big geeky glasses for contacts and was now quite popular among the other boys at school. Her fashion had also changed quite a lot as well. Today she was wearing a short, black tube skirt and a red tight fitting shirt with a cardigan.

He then turned his head to Kari. When he looked at her he found his eyes inspecting the curves in her body and felt something tug at his heart.

_What is this? _Ken asked himself. He pushed the feeling aside. _I probably just feel this way because I haven't seen her for years. _He convinced himself, but one part of his mind didn't believe him.

_She means more to you! _Whispered a small voice at the back of his head. _She's more than just a friend. _

_Rubbish! _He told himself. Ken pushed the small voice away. He would discuss this matter with himself another time. Bringing himself back to the present he realised that someone was calling him.

"Ken... Ken?" Yolei was waving her hand in front of his face, trying to catch his attention. She had a worried look on her face. She must have been calling him for a while now.

"Um... yeah?" Ken said awkwardly. Yolei sighed in relief. Although worry was still etched onto her face.

"Are you ok?" Kari asked. Ken nodded.

"What happened?"

"Well we were talking and then we asked you a question," Yolei explained. "You didn't answer. You were just staring at Kari in a strange way." Ken blushed.

"We started asking you what you were doing and when you didn't respond we called your name and did all sorts of things to attract you attention," Kari continued. "We were just about to call the ambulance!" Ken blush deepened in both realisation of what he was doing and embarrassment.

"Sorry," He said.

"That's ok!" Kari replied. _Still the same old Kari! _Ken thought to himself.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Yolei asked. She was obviously still worried.

"Yes! Of course I'm fine!" Ken said nodding. The danger now over the girls started talking again. This time they made sure they included Ken in their conversations more.

**Kari's POV**

Kari laughed at the joke Yolei just cracked. Soon the laugh infected them all and they were all in hysterics, rolling over the floor. Finally they were able to move their bodies again and they sat up. Immediately Kari and Yolei started fixing up their clothes and hair. Once done Kari looked at Ken and started giggling. His hair was really messed up, and, being a guy, he hadn't bothered to fix it up. His fringe looked the funniest. It stuck up in the air, jutting all different angles. Yolei noticed as well and also started giggling. Ken looked from one girl to the other and realised what they were giggling about. Blushing he hastily flatten his hair.

"It's great to be back in Japan!" Kari said. "I had good friends back in Australia but not nearly as good as the ones I have here!" Yolei gasped.

"Oh how selfish of us to have kept you here!" Yolei cried. "Of course you want to see the others, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Joe, Cody." Excitement welled up inside Kari again.

"Yes! And don't forget T.K!" Kari said. "We were best friends before I left!" Yolei frowned.

"Oh yes," she said gravely. "T.K,"

**Kari's POV**

Kari frowned as she remembered how Yolei reacted at T.K's name. Kari was on the way to Sora's apartment.

_Hopefully, Matt will be there to._ Kari had said that when Tai moved to Australia with Kari, Matt and Sora had started dating. After all, the only thing stopping them was Tai.

"Hmm…" She muttered. "Maybe Matt can make Yolei's reactions to T.K's name a bit clearer. What had happened while she had been away?

**I hope you enjoyed my first chapter. Don't forget to reveiw!**

**- Angel of Peace**


	2. Chapter 2 Off to Sora's

Dear Readers,

Here is the second chapter. I hope you enjoy it. We are open to any tips or constructive criticism so please feel free to give us some.

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Digimon and are not making any profit from it.

Ch2: Off to Sora's

**Sora's POV**

Sora was sitting in Matt and her own apartment watching TV. Matt had his arm around her shoulder and they were just enjoying each other's company. Suddenly the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," said Matt, getting up. Sora sighed as the contact between them was lost.

She heard the door open and Matt yelled back to her.

"Sora! You may want to see this!" Sora got up grumbling. It was probably one of those people asking for money for one foundation or another. As she turned into the corridor her mood suddenly changed.

"Kari!" She squealed. Sora run up to Kari and gave her a big hug, almost knocking Kari over.

"Careful Sora," Matt said. "You don't want to get her injured on her first day back here," Sora stepped back with an apologetic smile on her face. Although whether Kari saw it or not she didn't know, for in the next moment Matt had swept Kari up one of his bear hugs. Realising that he had tricked her, she slapped him lightly on the arm. Matt smiled. He stepped back from the embrace and invited Kari in.

**Kari's POV**

Kari looked over at Sora and Matt. They were sitting on a couch next to each other. They knew of the awkwardness for other people if they were too affectionate, so they just held hands. Kari looked at the happy couple.

Sora was a tall red-head, and had kept her old hairstyle, although Kari noticed that now she held the stray bits of hair back with the headband she was wearing. She was casually dressed, wearing a t-shirt, cardigan and jeans. The cardigan was a soft brown colour, bringing out her hazel eyes.

Matt had a tall muscular figure and messy blonde hair. His sky-blue eyes shone out from his face and reminded Kari of T.K. He was also wearing very casual clothing, jeans and a t-shirt.

Kari talked with them; however it was a very different conversation to the one she had with Yolei. She conversed with them quite comfortably as they made up for the time apart, but it was a three way conversation with a male's opinion as well. When she was a Yolei's Ken didn't say much. However, here at Sora's, Matt was as much a part of the conversation as she herself was.

As she was thinking this, Kari looked over at Matt. His blue orbs flashed in the sun, reminding Kari once again of T.K.

T.K!

Kari gasped. She had almost forgotten about T.K! He was the person she wanted to see the most. And she was interested to know what Yolei meant earlier.

She looked up at the couple who were now looking at her in surprised. She supposed that their attention was gained by her sharp intake of breath. She smiled, assuring them that nothing that important had happened. They went back to their conversation.

"Hey, how's T.K?" Kari asked casually after a while. "Can I see him?" Matt and Sora fell silent. Kari waited for them to answer. When they didn't answer she started to grow worried. What had happened to T.K while she was away? Was he... possibly... dead? Fear started to choke her.

"H-he isn't... you know... dead... is he?" Kari croaked. The couple looked at each other.

"No," Matt said slowly. "He isn't dead." Kari realised that she had been holding her breath and slowly let it out, and filled her lungs with fresh air. Matt and Sora fell back into silence and looked at her with worry etched on their faces. Kari noticed their worried expressions and thoughts started running through her head of all the things that could have happened.

"What happened to him then?" Kari asked firmly. She was determined to get an answer. "Why is everyone acting weird when I mention his name?"

"Well," Sora started. Kari sat there listening to Sora explain and bring her up to date with what had happened while she was away.

**Kari's POV**

Kari left Sora's apartment at about 5pm. Closing the door she started walking down the stairs and then down the street. She was thinking over what Sora had told her. She quickly texted Tai, to tell him, that she was on her way to the hotel.

Tai had come to Japan with her and it was also his first time here for five years as well. He had also gradually lost contact between his old friends and had no doubt been spending his first day doing what she herself had been doing. Sora told her that Tai had visited her and Matt in the morning.

Yolei had invited Kari and Tai to her place for dinner and was organising to have all of their old friends over as well. Kari was looking forward to seeing them all again. She was just going back to the hotel to freshen up before the party.

Finally Kari was at the hotel. She walked up to her room and unlocked it. She quickly had a shower and got changed. After drying her hair she put it up. Grabbing her bag and the little presents she had brought from Australia she was ready to go.

**Yolei's POV**

Yolei looked at the phone. Should she call TK and invite him? Would he come? It would be nice of her to at least invite him. Knowing him he probably wouldn't come. Maybe she should just leave it. But then it wouldn't be all of them. She wanted all the Digidestined from the two groups that Kari was from to be there. Sighing she picked up the phone. She would try her best to get TK to come.

**Kari's POV**

Kari knocked on the door of Yolei's apartment. She could hear the soft hum of people talking. Suddenly the door opened. In the doorway was Yolei. She was wearing a short dress and had her hair out flowing over her bare shoulders.

"Come on in," Yolei said. She gestured to Kari, who followed her in. In Yolei's lounge room there were people chatting. Yolei had pushed her couches to the sides of the room so people could talk in the middle of it. Small tables dotted the room, carrying snacks for the guests to nibble on. When the others saw Kari come in they all stopped their conversations and rushed over to give her a hug and to say hello. Everyone was here. Even Cody had come, barely recognisable from the young boy that Kari had known. Noticing that her brother was already there, Kari realised that she must have been one of the last to arrive, maybe the last even. Braking away from everyone's embrace she looked around the room. Everyone was here except...

A sharp knocking came from the door. Everyone knew who it was and the once cheerful chatting fell silent, with everyone staring at the door. The knocking came again.

Yolei slowly walked towards the door. She gestured to the rest of them to continue their conversations. Kari could hear Yolei open the door down the hall.

"I'm glad you could make it!" She heard Yolei say. A grunt was heard in response. Footsteps came up the hall and Yolei appeared with TK beside her. TK looked around the room with his bright blue orbs. But they were no longer full of happiness. The boy who was once full of hope was now stripped of it.

**So there's the end of the second chapter. I hoped you enjoyed the story.**

**Angel of Peace**


	3. Chapter 3 The Party

Dear Readers,

Here is the third chapter. I'm sorry about not updating recently. School has been pretty hectic. But now it is the end of the year and so I will try to update more frequently. :D

Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **We do not own Digimon and are not making any profit from it.

The Party

**Kari's POV**

A sharp knocking came from the door. Everyone knew who it was and the once cheerful chatting fell silent, with everyone staring at the door. The knocking came again.

Yolei slowly walked towards the door. She gestured to the rest of them to continue their conversations. Kari could hear Yolei open the door down the hall.

"I'm glad you could make it!" She heard Yolei say. A grunt was heard in response. Footsteps came up the hall and Yolei appeared with TK beside her. TK looked around the room with his bright blue orbs. But they were no longer full of happiness. The boy who was once full of hope was now stripped of it.

Kari looked at TK. She remembered what Sora had told her.

***Flashback***

"I think it started when you left" Said Sora.

"What started?" Kari asked. She wanted to get her answers quickly.

"Well we're not actually that sure." Matt replied anxiously.

"You see," Sora said slowly. "After you left he started acting a bit weird. We didn't notice it at first, but as the weeks drew on it worsened and we saw that something was wrong." Sora squeezed Matt's hand.

"TK stopped talking to people and just locked himself up in his room." Matt continued. "When people went in there he would just yell at them to get out. If we didn't do that he would get up and punch us in the face." Matt's eyes grew shiny and Sora continued, sparing Matt of reliving the sad times.

"We tried to help him and asked what was wrong. He would just sit there and stare at the wall. He never did anything else. For a couple of weeks we couldn't get him to go to school but then on the Monday of the third week he just got up and went there." Sora's flow of words stopped for a moment while she sobbed. "After that he spent all his time doing school work and training for basketball. He became the smartest kid and the best basketball player but he didn't boast. In fact he didn't say anything." Sora stopped, she didn't have anything else really to add.

"Sometimes I would come home when TK didn't know it and I would hear him crying in his room." Matt said, his eyes glazed, reliving the many moments in the past years.

Kari just sat there listening the whole time. Not once did she butt in or ask questions but just sat, starting at the wall as TK did.

***Flashback ends***

TK sat on a chair facing the window and sat there staring out the window. Kari walked over; she felt she had to say something. When she reached him she noticed that his eyes were shiny and a small drop of liquid was slowly dribbling down his face.

"TK..." Kari said, at loss of words.

"You didn't reply." TK said, still looking out the window. He didn't look at Kari once.

"What?" Kari asked, puzzled. TK turned around and looked her in the eye. His eyes were filled with pain.

"I called you. You never answered. I left messages but you never replied. I..." TK's voice wavered. He bowed his head, Kari guessed to hide his tears, and turned back to the window.

Suddenly Kari realised what must have happened. When her phone line got cut no one could get through. So of course they left messages. But Kari ended up getting her phone replaced and so the messages weren't heard. No one bothered to call after those two months so TK never got through to Kari.

_He must have felt rejected by his best friend. But why didn't he bounce back. Wasn't that what TK did?_

Kari realised how her moving to Australia had affected, not only TK but everyone else as well (they had to deal with TK). Of course, she blamed herself.

Kari was a nice, pretty girl. She was good at sports and quite a musician, and she was admired in academics. She loved drawing and painting in her spare time, so she was quite good at that as well. But she had one fault. And that was that she always blamed herself when other people got hurt, or bullied... or basically anything negative.

So it was only natural that she blamed herself for TK being so depressed. Right now she felt so ashamed that she almost started crying.

"I'm so sorry! When we got to Australia our phone cut out. And so we had to get it replaced and it took two months to get the new phone." Kari gabbled. "So when we finally got the new phone any messages that would've been left had gone. I'm sooooooo sooooo sorry. I should have never moved to Australia. Well, my parents made me... but I could have fought against them more and-" TK butt in.

"Stop!" Kari's mouth shut instantly. TK was still looking out the window. He nodded and turned to look at Kari.

"I didn't know about the phone business." Tk said. "Besides, it wasn't your fault." Once again Tk's voice wavered but this time it wasn't from hurt but from something much different. His eyes grew wet. Suddenly he flung his arms at Kari and wrapped them around her in a bear hug.

Kari gasped from shock. Tk took this as a negative sign and started to draw away but Kari saw this and returned the hug. Tk pulled Kari to his chest and he bent his head over Kari's. Kari felt a small wet drop of water drip onto her neck. This was followed by another drop. And another. And another. Was Tk... crying?

Soon there were multiple drops falling down at once, splashing onto her neck. Now Kari could hear the sobs and gasps and feel his chest jump as he wept.

Kari drew back and looked at Tk. His face was red from the crying and he quickly wiped away his tears, drawing in long breaths.

_He must have cared a lot about me for him to have reacted like this._

Kari frowned. It couldn't just be that they were best friends could it? It must be! Being rejected like that by your best friend must hurt. Yes, that must be it.

"Are you ok?" Tk asked. Kari realised that she still must have been frowning. "I'm sorry," Tk continued. "I shouldn't..."

"Oh don't worry about it! I was just thinking." Kari said quickly.

"Oh, ok." Tk said.

"Now," said Kari cheerfully. "Let's get some food!" Tk smiled, for the first time in five years.

"Ok." He said. So, to the surprise of the other people in the room who couldn't help but watch as the encounter went on, Tk got up and followed Kari to the nibbles table.

**Matt's POV**

It was later in the party and Tk was standing amongst Yolei and the other guests. He was taking little part in the conversation but at least he had some. Usually, he would, if he came at all, sit in the corner looking at his feet or spent his time staring out the window.

Matt marvelled at what Kari had done. Tk must've had a strong bond with the girl when she was younger. Matt still was sure what had happened but whatever it was Kari had fixed it.

Matt smiled as Kari went to top up her drink and Tk followed. Matt's brother had been following Kari all night. He seemed unsure at what to do when she wasn't there.

Matt jumped as Yolei's grandfather clock chimed. He looked at the time. It was 11 o'clock. Cody had gone home at 9:30. He had a curfew and, as he wasn't 18 yet, couldn't drink, so there wasn't much use in staying on.

They had all drunk quite a lot but Kari had drunk the most by far. As she began to pour herself another glass she stumbled and fell. The wine bottle flew through the air and landed on her head, knocking her out.

So there's the end of the third chapter.

I hope you enjoyed it.

Please feel free to review. I'm open to advice.

Angel of Peace


End file.
